Melodies that lasts forever
by CottonCandy4Sale
Summary: Sasuke and Temari were together, until Sasuke broke her heart and left her alone. Sad of what he did, Temari decided to have a new life, a new boyfriend, and new lyrics for all her songs.


Temari was walking down the streets with a tiny smile on her face. It's time for her and her band to practice again. She walked down the busy streets, one hand in her pocket, another hand holding her guitar. "Hey, Temari! Ready to go yet?" asked a girly, but familiar voice. "So you're waiting for me, Sakura… Let's go." Temari snickered, and headed to the band's room with her best friend. "Hey, Tema! Have you finished writing your new song yet?" Sakura asked. Temari eyed her friend a bit, and smiled. "Do I look like I haven't?" She asked simply. "You jerk!" The pretty Haruno giggled.

Finally, they arrived at the band's room. "Morning, Temari! Morning, Mari!" greeted the young drummer, Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey, Bambi!" Sakura smiled sweetly and kissed Naruto on his cheek. "Not again." Temari thought. All her friends are already dating, and usually, she always feels left out. "Hey Temari. I invited one of my friend to come and watch us practice, is that okay for you?" The bass guitarist, Kiba Inuzuka asked. Temari looked at her friend and nodded a bit. After all, she's the leader of the team and won't be a big deal if Kiba's friend come. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in…" Temari murmured. The door opened up swiftly and a lazy boy came into the room. "Shika? What are you doing here?" Temari asked. "Why can't I be here? Kiba invited me to come. It's too lame to reject him." The boy said. "Weirdo…" The Sabaku snorted. Shikamaru stared at her and said, "You're not better than me, you know… So shut it." Temari sneered a bit and screamed to her friends, "OKAY! EVERYTBODY! WE MUST MAKE THIS PERFECT!"Then, she turned to Kiba, "I taught you how to play the song already, huh? Let's show them." Kiba nodded, and got ready. The other smiled and sat down. Temari took her guitar, and gave an Okay-sign to her friend. Kiba nodded, and started to play. "_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead! Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead! Held up so high, on such a unbreakable thread!" "You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be!" "You were everything, everything that I wanted! We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it! All of our memories so close to me, just fade away! All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending!"_ Temari stopped, emotionless. Sakura stood up, and cheered for her friend. Kiba gave a thumbs-up to Temari, and Naruto cheered with Sakura. Shikamaru just stood there and stared at the young girl in front of him. _Something feels wrong, but what is it?Her singing is impressive, indeed, but she seems kind of… sad_, Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, Temari looked at her friends and ran out of the band's room, leaving her guitar on the floor. "Hime-San! Wait up!" Sakura called. Sakura was about to run after the girl, until Shikamaru blocked her way. "Get out of the way, Shikamaru-kun!" She cried. SSShikamaru stared at her and sighed, "Stay here. I know what to do and where she is. Don't come and follow me." After that, he ran away.

Shikamaru stopped in front of the waterfall. "Temari… Are you alright?" He asked softly as he went slowly next to Temari. Temsri looked at Shikamaru, and sniffed a bit. The Nara looked deep into her eyes and stared. _So she's been crying…_ "How do you know that I'm here?" Temari finally broke the silence. Shikamaru snickered a bit and smiled, "My senses told me so. That song… It's so similar to what happed to you few weeks ago."

"So you figured it out."

"I'm not dumb, you know. I bet you wrote that song for Sasuke, huh?"

"…Right…"

"See? I told you so."

Temari looked at the Nara and sighed. _So he's the only one that understands me…_ Temari thought. "Hey… Temari! What are you thinking?" Shikamaru asked as he waved his hand in front of Temari. Temari looked deep into his eyes, and turned away.

"'Sup, Temari? You seemed to be avoiding me…" Shikamaru sighed unhappily. The girl turned to him and bit her lip.

"…Shikamaru… What if… The one you actually loved deeply broke your heart?"

"No one ever broke my heart. I never date anyone…"

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You're lucky…"

"Not so. Cause the one I truly liked doesn't like me back."

"That's no good…?"

"Yeah…"

Silence… That's no good. Shikamaru looked at Temari's eyes, and asked, "Temari… Are all girls soooo clueless?" Temari stared at the Nara and asked, "Why so?" "Are they?" Shikamaru asked, one again. "I don't know… Even I'm a girl…"Temari sighed a bit. _Temari…Why can't you understand the things I'm thinking about?_ Shikamaru thought. He really liked the young Sabaku a lot. But no one ever figures it out. "Shikamaru… Do you think I should date other boys?" Temari asked in a quiet tone. "HELL YEAH!" Shikamaru cried, figured what he just said and covered his mouth with his hands. "What have you just said?" "Nothing." "Tell me." "NOTHING!" "I SAID TELL ME!" "FINE! LISTEN! I-LIKE-YOU, TEMARI NO SABAKU! DO YOU GET IT NOW?" Temari stared. "What have you just said?" The young girl asked carefully. _Think, Shikamaru! Think! You told her everything, jerk! It's all over! JERK!_ Shikamaru thought. "Okay. Listen, Temari. I bet you heard me, so don't act dumb. I like you." Shikamaru said. She stared for a while, trying to say something, but her mind is blank. White and blank. She turned away sadly, and sniffed a bit. _Oh great, Shikamaru. See what you've done?_ Shikamaru thought angrily. "Okay… I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you… but…"


End file.
